If I Want To Kiss You, I Will
by Pwnguin
Summary: It's too bad Selena didn't stick around. Chad/Sonny


**A/N:  
**It's the same scene where Chad and Sonny admit to liking each other, (kind of) just tweaked a little bit to amuse us Chad/Sonny fans. (:

**_

* * *

If I Want To Kiss You, I Will  
_**by Pwnguin

_You hate him! You just really really hate him! _It was hard to tell if Sonny was saying this to teen sensation, star of hit show Wizards of Waverly Place and hit movie Camp Hip-Hop, Selena Gomez, or to Sonny herself.

_He's the worst actor of our generation. _Maybe because he was acting in front of other beautiful actresses, not Sonny the comedian.

"Gosh, I was wrong, you two should never be together!" Selena sighed.

Sonny sighed in exasperation and cried out, "Finally! I've been trying to tell her that all day!"

"You've been trying to tell her that? I've been trying to tell her that too!" Chad said, and Sonny's heart just sank a little in her chest.

"Well I told her first! She thinks she's some sort of... 'relationship wizard'," Sonny said while waving her hands in the air for emphasis.

"Yeah! With her little, wizardy magic beans! Who does she think she is to tell us _we _can't like each other," Chad said defiantly. He noticed the look on Selena's face and enjoyed the annoyance in her eyes. "If I wanna like you," he lifted up his mega phone, "_I will._"

"And if I wanna like you," Sonny repeated and lifted up her megaphone, "_I will!_"

"And if I wanna think that you have pretty hair, I will!"

"And if I wanna think that you have sparkly eyes, then I will!"

Chad got a little too carried away with the moment at this point, "And if I wanna kiss your lips silly, I WILL!"

Sonny put on her sarcastic smile and said, "SO WHY DON'T YOU?!"

"GLADLY!" Chad screamed. And he dropped his megaphone to wrap his hands around her 'pretty hair' and kissed her lips as he had never kissed before. Romance movie directors would have died to have this Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe kiss in their next movie. Sonny could hardly breath from the sparks she felt on her lips. Selena watched, rolling her eyes, but secretly enjoying what she had just accomplished. She stared at her watch for a complete 30 seconds before they finally released each other.

"HAH! I felt nothing!" Chad said, denying the sparks he felt in kissing Sonny.

"Me neither!" Sonny said, her lips still tingling from kissing _Chad Dylan Cooper_.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"Yes! TAKE THAT SELENA!" Chad screamed in Selena's face.

"IN YOUR FACE, GOMEZ!" Sonny taunted. They taunted her with their laughs, and she knuckled Chad satisfyingly.

Selena wiped a tear of laughter from her eye and said, "Wow, yes. You guys," she laughed. "You guys got me! There's _nothing _going on here _at all_," she said with a load of sarcasm in her tone. She began walking away and then grabbed Sonny's megaphone. "You two are... _**PERFECT**_ for each other! You could see the sparks in that kiss from PLUTO." She sighed and dropped the megaphone, "I'm _OUT _of here."

"Wait, wait!" Chad said. "So you're leaving my movie?"

Selena laughed, "I don't need this! I was in Camp Hip-Hop!" Then she walked away.

"Okay! Bye Selena!" Sonny said. "It was nice working with you!" She turned to Chad, "Aww, she seems nice. I should call her."

"Why? You're gonna become BFFs with Selena Gomez?" Chad said, sarcastically.

"It could happen!" Sonny argued. She looked down and said, "So... you really think I have pretty hair?"

Chad looked down and shuffled his feet shyly, "I don't know... So you really think I have sparkly eyes?"

Sonny looked down and innocently said, "I don't know... well... one of them is.... You really wanted to kiss me?"

Chad didn't have an answer to that one. Leaving that question in the open, he said, "So... you wanna be in my movie? Kinda need a Sonny."

"Fine," Sonny said with a smile.

"Fine," Chad said.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine! I'll set you up an audition," he said walking away. "Nine o' clock?"

"Really, Chad?!" Sonny said. "Really?"

Chad lifted his megaphone and said, "Fine. You got that part."

Sonny cocked her head, "Really? That easy?"

Chad looked up and started walking back to her, "Okay. You can have the part only if you kiss me like you kissed me earlier."

Sonny smiled, "Agreed."

* * *

**A/N:  
**So much fun to write.  
Man, this has to be one of the best episodes ever. Heck, the night it premiered was one of the best nights ever! Jiley, Channy, and just a hint of Joe/Stella. *sigh* Disney is awesome.  
So what'd you think?


End file.
